


G L I T C H I N G

by iwriteaboutstuff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste x Reader - Freeform, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir x Reader, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug x Reader, chat noir x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteaboutstuff/pseuds/iwriteaboutstuff
Summary: Rewriting history; select or interpret events from the past in a way that suits one's own particular purposes.| Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir x Reader |Quotev: iwriteaboutstuffTumber: iwriteaboutstuffWattpad: crackedwriter
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Adrien Agreste/Reader, chat noir/reader
Kudos: 32





	G L I T C H I N G

**Word count: 2114 (2087 without any Author notes)**

The bright hot afternoon sun peeked through your blinds while your phone, which was currently ringing, was placed next to you, telling you that it was time to wake up. Getting tired of the constant ringing, you decided to get up. Slowly lifting yourself up in a sitting position on your bed, you checked the time on your phone, which was noon, and turned your phone's alarm clock off. 

Thankfully school had ended a few days ago, which meant you could sleep in as much as you wanted too. You got out of your bed and walked down the stairs, you made your way to the kitchen to make a smoothie before you got ready to go to the gym.

“Hey mum.” you said with a bit of drowsiness.

“Hey hun, finally woke up?” your mom asked you while she was watching her show.

“Mhmm.” you opened the fridge and got out all the ingredients you would need for your smoothie, a banana, some blueberries, a pear, and milk for the liquid base. 

Once you finished with your smoothie, you headed back upstairs to get ready. Stepping inside the bathroom, you took your toothbrush and toothpaste out to brush your teeth. As you brushed your teeth, you checked your phone for any notifications or messages from your friends. Sadly you didn’t have any messages, only notifications from Twitter and Tumblr. 

You washed your mouth with water to get rid of the studs and got your face wash out, along with some sunscreen and moisturizer to finish up your morning routine. After finishing up in the bathroom, you went to your bedroom to get your gym bag which has your gym clothes in it, and you headed out the front door towards your local gym after making sure you had everything you needed in your bag.

“Mom, I’m going to the gym now! Make sure to lock the door!” you informed your mom about you leaving the house.

Instead of walking, you decided to ride your bike to the gym for a change. You rode your way out of your neighbourhood and towards the main roads to get to the gym. Once you reached your destination, you locked your bike on the bike stands and went inside the gym.

Stepping inside the gym, you went to the lockers and put all of your personal items in it and changed into your gym clothes, which was a pair of black tight leggings and a navy blue loose t-shirt. 

You began your workout with some warm ups before going on the treadmill for a good fourty-five minutes.When you finished using the treadmill, you did some light weight lifting and used other equipment in the gym. 

You spent a good hour and a half in the gym before you decided to leave. For you, going to the gym is more of a leisure activity, you definitely aren’t the fittest, but you did enjoy being physically healthy and going to the gym was the easiest way. 

You opened your locker and got out your stuff, seeing as you got a missed call from your friend, you decided to call her back as you unlocked your bike.

“Hey Y/F/N, what’s up?” you asked her, walking your bike instead or riding it while you called her.

“Oh nothing, I was wondering if you wanna come over and have a movie night later?” she asked you.

“Yeah sure, I’ll come around 6 p.m. if that's okay with you.” you said and hung up the phone, getting on your bike you rode on the sidewalks of the main roads. 

Even if you had a pretty good stamina for a teenage girl that is barely active, you found yourself getting exhausted from riding your bike. Your muscles ached for some rest, so instead of taking your usual route, you decided to reduce the commute with a shortcut.

As you rode on the trail of the shortcut, you noticed that the area around you wasn’t familiar, the pathway you were on looked as if it was glitching, though you thought your eyes were playing with you, to be fair, you did get little sleep the previous night. 

The air was filled with sweetness that you would normally find in a bakery. The weather was also warmer than it was when you had left to go home. What caught your attention the most were the loud sirens coming from the cars around you.

Ditching your bike and gym bag on the road, you ran towards a car that was flipped over with a woman and an infant in it. Opening the car door, you helped the adult out from her seat, making sure she didn’t have any major injuries. Once done with her, you both had tried to get the infant out of the baby seat but the buckles were stuck.

“My baby, my sweet baby, please someone help me get her out!” the stranger cried in agony when she noticed her baby was stuck in the car.

Before you could even blink, a blur of black had dropped from the sky and landed next to you and the mother. Turning around to see who it was, you felt your blood run cold seeing Chat Noir standing next to you. He gave the belt a few yanks before it opened, releasing the baby. 

“Thank you Miss and Chat Noir!” (A/n: Miss Chat Noir-) the lady said to you and the man in black as she held her baby closely.

“You’re welcome ma’am.” you got your phone and called the ambulance but your phone wasn’t working, which was odd, you made sure your phone bills had been paid already.

“Hey dude, can you call the ambulance, my phone isn’t working.” you said to Chat Noir cosplayer.

“No problem purrincess.” he said, calling the ambulance.

“Au revoir, ma belle.” before you could even thank him, he left.

_Something is wrong,_ you thought, _something is clearly wrong, if this really is what I think it is, I need to find Master Fu fast._

Once the ambulance arrived, you helped the mother and child inside the vehicle before you took your bag off the ground and rode your bike towards the direction you believed Master Fu was living. Your travel stopped once you saw the Eiffel tower with a stone being climbing it with Chloe in his hand. Thinking that you were dreaming, you rubbed your eyes, but the tower still stood tall, accompanied with an akumatized Ivan. 

You parked your bike outside the house, but kept your gym back on and knocked on Master Fu’s door frantically, hoping that he was home at this time of the day. There were so many things you wanted to figure out about what happened, and you have a feeling that Master Fu would have answers, at least you hoped he did.

“Coming, I’m coming!” you heard him say from the other side of the door.

“Master Fu, we need to talk.” you said impatiently the instant he opened the door.

“Ah yes, I’ve been waiting for you.” he said, totally not in a suspicious way.

You entered the Chinese themed apartment complex and took a seat at the table. Looking around you noticed the signature music player that hid the powered jewelry. Oddly enough, the room looked exactly the same it did in the show.

“What do you mean by ‘waiting for me’?” you asked him, your left eyebrow raising in question.

“The miraculous, Wayzz had gotten a disturbed vibe from them and informed me.” he said as he poured two cups of tea, and handed one of the cups to you, while he drank from his. At the mention of his name, Wayzz flew from behind his master to in front of your face.

“That leaves me to wonder, how did you end up here?”

“I honestly have no idea how I even ended up here, though from where I come from, your reality is just a kids show.” you said as you scratched the Kwamis head. 

“I don’t doubt that there are many other universes other than ours, but what I am not aware of is dimension crossing.”

“Dimension crossing?” you asked out loud.

You’re officially confused, dimension crossing? Other universes? How the hell did you end up here? The only place you want to be is at home, in your bedroom, lying in the pile of blankets your bed had. You wanted to be in the comfort of your house, where your dad comes back to after a long day of work, where your mom works on her art, where your older sister would visit during the holidays from her university. 

“This never happened in the past, but it has been written down and theorized through past generations.” Master Fu said as he left the room, after a couple of seconds he came back with a book labeled _Dimension Travelling_.

He opened the book and started turning the pages, until he stopped on chapter Earth-1218. (A/n: Lol, bear with me on this one guys-) The chapter explained everything about the universe you came from, it talked about the planets in the solar system, what life is like on earth, countries and continents and so much more. 

“Look over here,” Master Fu said, pointing to how someone can travel dimensions from Earth-1218 to the here, “When the ring and earrings are activated at the same time, either through one individual or from two different individuals, the power can disrupt the balance between what is real and what is fake.”

“When this happens, one out of a million are infected by this, with this information, one can avoid being affected by the disruption as long as they do not interact with glitches in their world.” you read out loud. (A/n: I hope this makes sense….If not let me know.) 

Since the Ladybug and Cat miraculous activated, a portal has opened up between Earth-1218 and the miraculous world. Unfortunately, you had been the one in a million to be affected by this incident. There were probably also seven thousand or more humans affected by this event.

“Is there any way I can get back home?” you asked while looking through the pages again. 

“Sadly, up until now, there is no way of fixing this,” Master Fu said, picking up his tea cup and sipping on his tea, “but we will figure this out.” 

Looking up at him, you noticed this aura was calm and relaxing, which helped in making you feel less anxious about the events that have taken place. Though you so badly wanted to go home, you knew that with time and patience, you would figure this out.

“Where would I be staying?” you asked him with a bit of hesitance, not knowing how you will adjust in a city you have never been to. 

“We can arrange for your stay in my house until you would like to live alone.” although it was nice of him to allow you to stay over, you liked your privacy, and you figured it would have been awkward. 

“Thank you Master Fu.” you said.

Later in the afternoon, you had received money from Master Fu to go out and buy any necessities and clothes you would need for your temporary stay. The directions to the mall were hard to understand, though thankfully the Parisians were extremely nice when you asked them for help.

You decided to get only the important things such as toothbrush and paste, pads, a few hoodies and leggings, some underwear, as well as a couple of school supplies because this isn't your money. You were lucky enough that Master Fu had lent you money in the first place. Perhaps once you got a stable job, you would be able to pay him back. 

When you finished with all the necessary shopping, you went back to Master Fu’s apartment to unpack. The guest room really didn’t have much furniture, other than one twin sized bed with red and green sheets, with a black duvet on top, the room also only had one nightstand, and no mirrors. You put your clothes and hygienic products in the night stand, while your gym bag sat on the foot of your bed.

After you finished unpacking, you sat on the twin sized bed and started outside the window, looking at the beautiful sky and the majestic glow of Paris at night. In the corner of your eyes, you saw two figures, one in red and one in black, running on the rooftops.

_This will be interesting,_ you thought as you looked out into the black night.


End file.
